User talk:Ifrippe
Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the Doll Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 09:32, 4 July 2009 Dynamite Entertainment Category Fixed the spelling and added the correct category for both pages. -Crimsoncrusader Various Items First of all I think that we should not include a lost girls category due to the pornographic content of the series. Secondly, House of Mouse category is ok, but I think we may just need an overall Disney category as well. Third, Boy king's page just needs more info because it is missing alot of information there is only a sentence on the page and much more info is out there that format of the page is the same as the rest of the wiki and we really do not need to overall the entire wiki right now to be more like wikipedia. Finally, with the merged pages the main reason we would want to keep them separate is to show they are different characters, but I would ask MadMikeyD about his opinion on it since he created the wiki. - Crimsoncrusader Disney - I would agree including a Disney category would be good. All House of Mouse characters first appeared in other Disney projects. I think the Disney category would apply to the literary versions of characters, since those are what Disney based their versions on. Format - The format we have on the pages is the one that met my vision for the presentation of information. I puposely did not want a duplicate Wikipedia look since we are focusing on only the original/public domain versions of characters. The "Collaboration" is a good way to focus on beefing up the information in an article because there isn't a lot of information on some of these guys. Lost Girls - While I intended this wiki to be 100% family friendly, Lost Girls as a category might be all right. We just need to remember that the information in the articles is supposed to be based only on what is public domain, not on any copyrighted material the characters may now appear in. Merging - I always intended to separate characters who were different, even if they were the same. Fox published 2 Green Masks. Fox published the Flame, Ajax published the Flame with a new secret identity. In both cases I feel they are different characters and should have their own pages. Just as the literary Frankenstein and the Dick Briefer Frankenstein are different and thus each merit their own page. Original Intent - The original intent of this wiki was to be a resource to find information on comic book characters who had fallen into public domain - names, origins, creators, and what appearances were public domain. It has grown to include literary and mythological characters as well, which is fabulous. As long as the focus remains on what is public domain I'm all for it. I want this to be a resource for creators as well as fans. If copyrighted info starts showing up, there could be some issues down the line. As long as we remember that, it's all good.--Madmikeyd 19:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * Personally, I would have preferred to see this wiki focused exclusively on Golden Age comic book characters - allowing literary characters will make this wiki needlessly cluttered (as literary characters greatly outnumber comic book characters). That said, it is Mike's wiki, so inclusion criteria is his prerogative. --Strannik01 21:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki Policy Vote We are currently voting on a Policy Change for our merry wiki, and we would like to see you vote ASAP (I would like to at least have a clear majority of current wiki members voting one way or another) --Strannik01 04:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Gold Key Hey there! I just wanted to send a quick note explaining that just because a company like Dark Horse has re-printed some Gold Key comics, doesn't mean it would get added to the categories. Gold Key was added to Dell because Dell actually bought the Gold Key company, whereas Dark Horse did not. Rather, you would want to go to the individual characters' pages that Dark Horse has re-printed and add it to that characters' categories. The same would go for Dreamworks. Valiant should be added to Dark Horse only because Dark Horse owns Valiant. Cheers!Cebr1979 (talk) 08:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I see that Dreamworks has bought Gold Key, I wasn't aware of that! I'll make that change.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dooplication Productions Do you know of anywhere online that can prove this company actually exists? The website (although really well done) doesn't give any information about anyone who has ever starred in any of these so-called films the company has made. Films that can't be watched or purchased anywhere. There's no proof they've ever really been made. Neither the website, nor anywhere else online, has any info about them being even remotely interested in the character of the Clock yet, you've repeatedly posted that a "feature length film about the character will be made" even going so far as to say that this company is somehow (magically) aquiring the exclusive rights to the character. The IMDB page for this company is full of a bunch of made-up films and television shows that don't really exist (and never have). It even claims to be currently producing a television series named after Stan Lee and featuring Batman as the title character. I don't need to look it up to know that both of those claims are false. Their facebook page has a grand total of two "likes" (with one of them being Hunter T. Candelaria who apparently "created" a character named Emerald whose page had to be deleted because the character was apparently made by a film company but... to this day, no film has ever been made and why would someone create a character for a film, then open source it? Why not keep the rights for royalties on merchandise?) I don't know, I think this is some dude's make-believe website he runs for fun hoping to make people believe he makes films but, obviously really doesn't. Do you not think it would be best to just wait for this Clock movie to actually get made before we pretend on our wiki that it's actually real?Cebr1979 (talk) 00:05, November 22, 2013 (UTC) OMGoodness, you're totally right! I saw that you had made the edit but, it as the other one about the Spirit! Sorry about that! ;-)21:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Cebr1979 (talk) ??? The Brothers Grimm didn't create Snow White. Google can help you look into that (among other things).Cebr1979 (talk) 00:18, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Darling Family Characters Just because a PD character pops up with the last name Darling, doesn't mean they were in Peter Pan (among other things).